


Winner Takes All

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Supernatural [93]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Business Owner Meg, Business Owner Ruby, Business Rivals, Established Relationship, Femslash, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr ficlet written to the prompt: Meg/Ruby - can either be canon verse after they've done some kind of demon chaos stuff or an in which they are rivaling business owners.





	Winner Takes All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rw_eaden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/gifts).



> You can follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Make sure you read the prompt! 
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/160882837388/prompt-megruby-can-either-be-canon-verse-after)
> 
> Prompt, from rosemoonweaver: Prompt: Meg/Ruby - can either be canon verse after they've done some kind of demon chaos stuff or an in which they are rivaling business owners. (Totally up to you.)

Meg scowled.

That bitch was at it _again_!

“Oh, no,” she said, quelling the expression and donning her best customer-service smile. “I hadn’t heard that.”

“Sorry, I thought I’d told you,” said Lilith. God, Meg hated doing business with this woman, but money was money. “Your services will no longer required; the Ruby Consortium put in a highly competitive bid.”

 _‘Ruby Consortium’ my_ ass _, God, what kind of arrogant cunt names a business after herself and claims it’s a fricken Consortium?_

_Ruby. Of course._

“According to Paragraph 3, Subsection 2.4a of our contract, you are required to inform Masters, Inc., if we are outbid, allow us to view the bid, and give us time to prepare a counter offer,” said Meg smoothly.

_I mean, if her name was Masters, that’d be different. But who’d buy from ‘Meg, Inc.’ No one, right? Except maybe the same douche bags who are happy to buy from ‘the Ruby Consortium.’_

“You just happened to have that part of the contract memorized?” said Lilith sourly. Meg nodded.

_Just happened to get warning yesterday evening that you had this up your sleeve._

_I won’t lose to anyone._

_Least of all Ruby._

Lilith sighed. “Fine. Speak to my secretary about a copy of the proposed bid, and you’re welcome to _try_  to convince me. 24 hours, Meg.”

Recognizing the dismissal, Meg ducked her head politely, rose, and left Lilith’s office. Brief conversation with the secretary secured a copy of Ruby’s bid - utterly unnecessary, Meg already had a copy, but she didn’t want Lilith to know that - and she’d stayed up most of the previous night preparing her counter-offer.

Ruby thought she had Meg beat.

Ruby really oughta know better.

****

“You…you…you _whore_!” fumed Ruby, storming into Meg’s office. Allowing herself a cold smile, Meg looked up. God, she loved how passionate Ruby got when she was pissed about something, when her normally perfect features twisted with emotion and her usually sleek hair made a disheveled halo about her head.

“Must I remind you that the non-disclosure agreement you signed regarding my college profession is still in place?” Meg said mildly. Staying calm in the face of Ruby’s anger only made her more pissed, her skin flushing red, her eyes gleaming.

“There’s no one else to _hear_ ,” snapped Ruby, stomping across the room and hopping to sit on Meg’s desk, ignoring the papers she scrunched as she did. “Just like there was no _definitely_  no one to hear about the deal I struck with Lilith!”

“I suppose the walls have ears.” Meg folded her hands on the table and looked up at Ruby, offering her a glib smile. For a wonder, steam _didn’t_  pour out of Ruby’s ears.

“Where’d you hide it?” Ruby demanded ominously.

“Uh uh uh,” said Meg, waggling a finger before Ruby’s nose. Ruby nipped at her, but Meg didn’t flinch. “That’s not how this game’s played. Say it.”

“No!” said Ruby, pouting.

“Ruby…”

“You _cheated_ , Meg!”

“What, and _you’ve_  never cheated?” Meg scoffed. “I remember the stunt you pulled with my fax machine.”

“Oh, yeah.” Ruby broke into a grin. “That was a classic.”

“Say it!”

“Fine,” Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes. “You win this round.”

“Good,” said Meg. With a decisive nod, she rose and walked across her office, straightening her business suit. “I think the pink dildo. And the vibrator for you, the crotch of the strap on should hold it in. And I expect you to _behave_.”

“Or what, you’ll spank me?” taunted Ruby, rising and following her, moving with cat-like grace.

_She’s gotten too confident by half._

“Oh, I can do far worse than that,” Meg promised. Ruby met her eyes, some of her confidence ebbing away, though Meg only recognized the change thanks to intimate experience over the course of years - a slight quiver of Ruby’s shoulders, a widening in her eyes, small signs of how affected she was.

“I look forward to you trying,” Ruby replied, a sultry promise in her voice.

This was, by far, the most enjoyable business rivalry Meg had _ever_  had.

“In my bedroom. On your knees. Naked. Blind-folded. Wearing the strap on. Five minutes, Ruby. Go!”

And Ruby went.

And Meg smiled.

_Damn did we play Lilith well. Not that that was Ruby’s intention, but it sure worked out. How did Lilith not know we’re married?_

_Well, what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her._

_But it will hurt Ruby._

_And we’ll both love every minutes of it_.

“Four minutes left!” Meg shouted, loosening her tie and starting toward the bedroom.

There was a squeak and a clatter, and Meg’s smile widened.

_Maybe during the scene today I can convince her to finally change that damn business name…_

“What’s your safe word, Ruby?” she called, kicking off her heels.

“Consortium!” Ruby shouted back.

_…or not…_

_…oh well. Next time…_

_…unless I lose next time._

_That’s always fun too._

A minute early, Meg stepped into her bedroom.

Ruby was ready, breasts rising and falling with each calm breath.

 _God I love her_.

“We’re going to have so much fun today,” said Meg.

“Yes, mistress!”

_So, so much._

“That bid was very poorly constructed,” Meg said, running a finger over Ruby’s chin. “You’ll never beat me that way.”

“Beat me, mistress,” breathed Ruby. Meg’s breath caught, heat pooling between her legs.

Oh, she was going to beat Ruby alright. And ride her, and press the vibrator against her clit, and lick up every delicious drop she leaked, and if Ruby came?

There’d be hell to pay.

“I will,” said Meg, voice going throaty and deep.

_She’s perfect for me._

_And we’re perfect for each other._

_Time to get the paddle._


End file.
